The Half-Blooded Demi-witch
by HarmonyHarpshine7
Summary: Isabella Porter is the demigod daughter of Hecate, but that's not the only thing. She's also a witch. She must keep the worlds of demigods and wizards separate or chaos will ensue. What will happen when she leaves Camp Half-Blood to attend Hogwarts? Will she be able to keep the secret? Or will she say something that will end the world? OC's needed, so please comment them!
1. Leaving Camp

**Yo! It's me! Harmony! Back at it again with The fanfiction!**

**Read until the end of you want to submit some Harry Potter OC's for me to use!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

I said goodbye to my year-round siblings in the Hecate cabin, I needed to get on a plane that would take me to Britain.

Chiron trotted up to me just before I got in the camp van so Argus could take me to the airport.

"Do be careful, will you? None of the other students at your new boarding school will know about the fact that you're a demigod, we have no satyrs posted there, and for some reason, we can't get any into the school. You won't have anyone to protect you there."

"I'm eleven now, I'll be fine."

"Isabella, I just want you to be safe," he looked like he was thinking something over, then reached into his saddlebag, "I have a weapon for you, it's easily concealable and it will give you some protection against the monsters you may encounter in your new school." he pulled out… a charm bracelet.

"...thanks…" I put it on my wrist, "I thought I needed an accessory."

Chiron motioned to the charms on the bracelet, "Do you notice anything odd about said accessory?"

I looked closer, each charm was a different weapon, there was a mini sword, a mini knife, a mini bow, a mini spear, and a mini shield. "Do you want me to poke the monsters with tiny weapons?"

"Try pulling one of them off."

I tugged on the little sword, and it snapped right off, "Very durable as w-"

Without warning the tiny sword had grown into a full-sized one, perfectly balanced as if it had been made for me. "Okay, that's cool. How do I put it back?"

"There's a tiny clip at the bottom of the hilt."

I looked, and sure enough, there was a tiny clip at the bottom of the sword. I pressed it back to the chain of the bracelet. Sure enough, the clip hooked on to the bracelet and the sword shrunk to the size it was before.

One more try, I pulled on the shield. Instead of snapping off like the sword did, the shield stayed firmly attached to the bracelet. I frowned, "Is it stuck?"

Before I could get all the way through my sentence, the shield charm expanded to cover my entire arm, and a circular shield just about three feet in diameter appeared.

"Wicked."

Chiron smiled, "to put the shield away, all you need to do is tap the shield charm on the back of the big shield."

I looked and there was the tiny charm. I pressed it and the shield shrank down to regular size.

"Thank you so much for this Chiron!"

"Of course, remember, all the weapons are Celestial Bronze, so you won't be able to use it to harm mortals, not that you ever should unless it's absolutely necessary.

I examined the bracelet again, "don't you need arrows to shoot a bow?"

Chiron grinned, "That's the best part, you won't need arrows for this, you just have to pull back the string and one will appear."

Argus honked the horn to the van, probably wondering what was taking me so long.

"Bye, Chiron!" I hugged him and ran for the van.

On the way to the airport, I thought of what my dad had told me a long time ago.

"_Isabella, you can't tell either world about the other, it will cause chaos throughout the world. Most people you will meet only have one secret, but you have two. You are stretched between worlds. You are under strain only a few know of. Be strong."_

"_I can't even tell Chiron about Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world?"_

_He smiled at me and crouched to be level with my eight-year-old self, "Not even Chiron. You can talk to me about anything though, we'll stick together, forever."_

He died a few months later due to a monster attack I brought upon us by using my friend's phone.

When I got the letter from Hogwarts, I could hardly believe it was real. I hadn't wanted to get the letter. I hoped I was a squib, but no such luck. I had gone to a different boarding school in London before now, just coming back for the summer.

I think Chiron was starting to suspect something was up, that I was hiding something. Why else would he give me such an amazing and rare weapon?

I arrived at the airport and summoned my mist form parent. They weren't alive or anything, I just had one to get me through airport security.

The eight-hour flight from New York to London was uneventful as usual. I hailed a taxi and they took me to the Leaky Cauldron. Not that they knew it was there.

When I got in there, I requested a room for the remainder of the time until Hogwarts started.

Money wasn't an issue, my father had saved up currency from all kinds of worlds we were a part of. We had plenty of Drachma's, Gallions, and Pounds.

I left the Leaky Cauldron with my supply list, my weapons bracelet jingling, ready to start a new adventure.

**Alright! That's the first chapter of my new story! Comment on what house Isabella should be sorted into, because I have no idea! **

**I also need to ask y'all a favor. I need some Harry Potter OC's to keep going with this, all OC's will be featured at some point, but they could be from a passing reference to being Isabella's best friend! The fun part though, is that I'm not going to tell you, so is that passing reference really a passing reference? or is it something more? So if you guys could just comment filling out this form, that would be great! (Demigod characters are also acceptable, they just are less likely to end up in the actual story part of the story.)**

**Name: **

**Age, (preferably within the 11-14 range so they are closer to Isabella's age):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**House (or godly parent not both): **

**Blood status: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality in a nutshell, though it can be a big nutshell:**

**Thank you guys so much! It doesn't really matter as long as I get at least one, but it will be better if I can get as many as I can! Thanks!**


	2. The Wand And The Owl

**Here is chapter two! It's still fluff for the moment, but I promise it will get more interesting!**

**And a special thank you to, AnnabethChaseIsAGoddess, James Birdsong, and Kyle for their reviews!**

I walked down Diagon Alley, glancing at the signs above the shops, trying to figure out where to start.

I made a split-second decision and turned into Flourish and Blotts.

I bought my school books and kept going around until I only had one thing left on my list.

A wand.

I went into the shop.

It didn't look like anyone was there.

"Hello?"

An old man came from out behind y'all bookshelves stacked with long, thin boxes.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Porter." I froze, then I remembered I had met him before when I was seven.

"It is, Mr. Ollivander."

"Here for your first wand, I suppose?"

I nodded.

He waved me over and a magic measuring tape flew into being and started measuring me. I held out my right hand when he asked me to hold out my wand hand.

"I remember when your father was in here for his first wand, what was it? Maple, unicorn hair, 13 and three-quarters inches, and reasonably supple."

"You know better than I do."

We laughed.

He finished his measurements and walked to the shelf. He pulled out a box. He opened the box and tenderly pulled out a wand. "Try this, Cyprus wood with unicorn hair, 13 and a quarter inches, unyielding."

I took the wand from him and gave it a small wave.

I heard a crashing sound and gave it back it was quite clear this was not my wand.

We tried several different wands, but none seemed to match.

He had a gleeful look on his face at that point. "There's another wand that I feel would be the perfect match." He grabbed one last box off the shelf, "Red Oak, Dragon Heartstring, pliant, twelve inches exactly."

As soon as I touched this wand, I was filled with incredible warmth. I knew this wand was mine.

Ollivander clapped his hands in glee. "Looks like it's a match!"

I handed over 7 Gallions and promised to come back and visit before I left for school.

I was about to go back to the Leaky Cauldron when a certain shop caught my eye.

I checked my list and smiled.

I walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

It only took me a second to select one. A handsome male Barn owl, who I named Marshmallow.

I got everything I needed to care for him, then I went back to my room. Hopefully, Marshmallow would help me to feel less lonely.

**Alright! That's chapter two! I haven't added any of your OC's yet, you can still add more to the list though, whether I am on chapter five or chapter fifteen, I will always need more OC's so keep them coming! I still need a Hogwarts House for Isabella, so if y'all could do that as well it would be much appreciated! **

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**


	3. TheHogwartsExpressPart1

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been busy with school. But you aren't here to listen to me ramble, so on with chapter three!**

**Thank you to James Birdsong and Hoodedgenius98 for reviewing!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

The next few days went by in a blur, I stayed in my room, got ice cream, and hung out with Marshmallow.

Of course, I always watched my back, that's just part of being a demigod. When I knew I was alone I would train with my weapons.

The problem with everything at the moment was that I don't know if wizard-mortals could see through the mist or not, and I couldn't take the chance that they could.

Then came the day to board the Hogwarts train.

I used my mist-form parent to catch a taxi that would take me to Kings Cross station.

There I put my trunk and Marshmallow on a trolly. I came to the platforms 9 and 10. I knew how to get to the platform, but I still wanted to watch other people do it first, just in case.

Then I saw a boy with reddish-brown hair who looked around my age and his mum walk through the brick wall.

I quickly followed.

I stepped onto the train station with a feeling of awe.

I had never been here before and it was spectacular.

I lugged my bags onto the train and found an empty compartment.

I checked the time. 10:55. Just five more minutes and we would be on our way.

I had resigned myself to a long, lonely ride when the boy I had followed onto the platform burst into my compartment and closed the door.

He dove to the floor and scooted into a corner. "Hide me." He whispered, Stifling a laugh.

I was about to ask why when a girl with short purple hair slid open the door.

"Kendall!"

The boy on the floor sheepishly stood up. "Clara! What a nice surprise!"

"Maybe so, but you know what wasn't a nice surprise? Finding out that you decided to replace my front doorknob with a biting one!"

"C'mon Clara! It's just for laughs!"

"I'll show you what's just for laughs!" She tackled him to the ground, pinning him in a headlock.

"Clara, I'm sorry!" He laughed.

"You will be!" But she let go and helped him up anyway.

Then both of them seemed to remember I was there.

"Hi," I gently waved.

"Sorry about him," the girl named Clara apologized, "we'll be going now. Aren't we, Archer."

"But all the other compartments are full!" Archer complained.

"Come on!" Clara pulled him out of my compartment and closed the door.

That had been odd.

The train lurched forwards and we were on our way to Hogwarts.

**That was chapter three! Hope you enjoyed! I added some of your OC's In there this time! Please submit more! The questions are on chapter one and you are allowed to submit more than one if you want! And please tell me if I have them do something they wouldn't do! I'd be able to fix it if I haven't moved on yet, so please tell me as soon as possible! Thanks!**


	4. The Hogwarts Express: Part 2

**This is chapter four! I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to James Birdsong and Hoodedgenius98 for your reviews!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

I was on the train, alone in my compartment. I allowed my mind to drift off. I couldn't relax often as a demigod, but now I felt safe.

I was startled to my feet by a knock on the compartment door.

I had my hand on my wrist, ready to snap off the knife when the door slid open.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" A plump witch pushing a cart that was loaded with candy looked at me quizzically.

"Uh, no. I was already standing." I felt bad lying but something was making my senses go haywire.

"Well, anything from the trolly, dear?" The witch asked.

"No thanks," my voice shook, "I'm not hungry."

The witch closed the door, but before it was all the way closed, I saw a flash of purple behind her. I didn't think much of it.

I sat down, shaking, it clearly wasn't the trolly witch that had made my senses wig out. The feeling was still there and I was alone.

The train lurched to a stop and I tumbled out of my seat. I heard screams throughout the train.

I got to my feet and left my compartment, my hand on my bracelet, fingering each charm individually, wondering which one I would need. I might not need any of them, I could be overreacting.

The train lurched to the side and tilted, threatening to topple for a second before slamming back down on the track.

Definitely not overreacting.

This isn't good. I haven't even gotten to the school yet and we were already being attacked.

I had to find a way off then train, it was clear whatever monster it was had attacked from outside.

I found the door, but there were students crowding around it. A couple of seventh years had taken it upon themselves to make sure no one would get on or off the train.

Nice gesture, but now I had to find another way out. I ran back to my compartment and concentrated.

Some children of Hecate had the power of Umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate darkness. I happened to be one of them. And with the ability to control darkness comes the ability I'm trying to use now. Shadow travel.

I concentrated until I felt a slight breeze. I was outside the train. It had worked!

I ran along the length of the train, looking for whatever monster had decided to show up to ruin my train ride.

I found it.

It was a Laistrygonian giant. I could see the mist working its magic and causing it to look like a troll to any observers. Which I guess solved the question on if regular wizards could see through the mist.

I pulled out my sword and my shield and charged.

The giant spotted me and immediately threw a cannonball at me, which I deflected with my shield, launching me backward.

Ow.

I picked myself up and decided that a head-on approach was probably a bad idea.

Then I remembered that I can control the mist. If I could make the giant think I was somewhere I wasn't and that I wasn't where I was (Try saying that three times fast) then I could maybe sneak around and attack him from behind.

I created an illusion and used the shadow of the train to hide me. I started sneaking behind him while the mist version of me started talking.

"Hey! Is that the best you can do?"

The Laistrygonian giant roared at the illusion form of me, "Of course not! I'm just getting started!" He threw three cannonballs in rapid succession.

Luckily, I had time to get behind him, so I didn't even pretend to have the illusion look hurt. I just jumped and swung my sword at his neck.

As you can imagine, he was much more pleasant without his head.

I put my weapons away as I remembered why shadow travel or just Umbrakinesis in general was a bad idea, it took a lot of energy. Now that my adrenaline was gone, I was only seconds away from passing out.

I stumbled forward and managed to get to the door of the train that the seventh years had been guarding.

I stepped onto the train and the world went black.

* * *

My eyes popped open at the feeling of someone shaking me. Who was that?

I sat up and looked around, my eyes finally resting on a blonde girl who looked around my age. We were alone, that was good, less witnesses. The girl said something, but I had a hard time figuring out what it was. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were alright. You walked from your compartment and just passed out."

Thank the gods for the Mist. She hadn't seen me get on the train, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just... hypoglycemic! I'll be fine after I eat a piece of amb- brownie, that's in my pocket."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my baggie with ambrosia in it, smiling as if that was proof.

I took a bite and immediately felt better.

I stood and started to walk back in the direction of my compartment, "Thanks! I'm going to just go back to my compartment, now."

That had been my intention, but this girl seemed to have other plans, "Can I at least get your name in case something happens again?"

"Isabella Porter."

"I'm Carol Ramos."

"Nice to meet you, now I should be going."

I walked back to my compartment. The door was closed, as I had left it, but being the magic person I was, I could sense that someone else had been in there. I opened the door, and there was no one.

But there had been someone.

Then the train turned the corner and I saw something that made me forget all about people sneaking in my compartment.

I saw Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. And all I could do was stare. It was amazing. I knew I would like it here.

**Chapter 4 everyone! Remember, you can still submit OC's even if you've done it before! And if you haven't yet, even better! You could literally randomize everything about the questions and still end up with a character I can use, so please do it!**

**Y'all want to play a game? Comment what you think MY Hogwarts house is, not Isabella's. You don't have to, but I think it would be fun! The first person to get it right will get a special shoutout and in that same chapter, I'll post another question! comment away! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Boat Ride

**Congratulations**** to James Birdsong for guessing my house! I am indeed a Ravenclaw, Though many of my friends for some reason insist that I am a Hufflepuff.**

**Thanks to Miss Hourigan, TimeBlade, James Birdsong, and webelongtothemaze for your reviews!**

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade village.

The students started clamoring to get off the train.

"firs' years! firs' years over here!" a huge beardy guy was yelling. I tensed for a minute, recognizing that he had giants blood in him. But he wasn't a monster. Interesting. I'd have to keep an eye on him.

But I was a first-year, so I headed over with the rest of them.

We got into groups of four and were sent across the lake towards the castle.

When we finally got there, we hopped out the boat and up to the castle. I held my breath as the door opened.

Something was wrong here. I could feel it. And I had the feeling that I would be the unfortunate soul who would find out what it was.

**Thanks for being patient with me! and sorry for the short chapter, I totally forgot about this, and I've got some other things to work on, so it may be a hot sec before I update again. Sorry again!**

**Next question: Who do you think my godly parent is? This one is harder because there are more than four options, so I'll give you a hint. They are one of the twelve Olympians!**


	6. The Sorting Hat: Part One

**No one has gotten my godly parent so far, so keep guessing! **

**Thank you so much to Hoodedgenius98, James Birdsong, Azureknight, and MagicJack for your awesome reviews!**

**Your guys' review always makes my day!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

I walked through the doors, glancing around. The bad feeling I had seemed to lessen when we got inside.

A witch led us to a big hall with four huge tables going all the way down to a head table at the front.

At the front, there was a stool with a ratty old hat on it.

I was just wondering what on earth we were doing when the hat split a seam and started to sing.

I was definitely surprised, I hadn't seen anything like it before.

_"Well, I'm the Sorting Hat, _

_and you know that that is that._

_I'm the one who helps The children of magic find their kind_

_They will work with the other three houses that they must find._

_I'll tell you where you ought to be, to where you will belong._

_I'll start shouting it out for you after I finish my song!_

_I could sort you into Griffindor, where those brave of heart do dwell._

_though be warned that some bravery comes with foolishness as well._

_Or you could be a Ravenclaw, of the wise of heart and mind._

_But beware of the secrets that some of them do hide._

_Or you could belong to Slytherin, of the cunning of the night._

_Your ambition will take you far in life if you use your skills just right._

_Or you could be a Hufflepuff, of the loyal and the true._

_If nothing else remember that there's always something you can do._

_Without too much more ado, I'll finish my song_

_Chaos is destined to break loose, but if you do it right, then not for very long._

_I am the sorting hat! _

_And that. is. that!"_

Everyone In the hall clapped but I was frozen. I had heard some of those lines before, in a prophecy, I had heard at camp one time. No one had known what it was referring to, so we left it alone. But some of the lines were definitely in the song.

I was not prepared for that realization. A prophecy? Here?

This was not happening.

Why me? Didn't I have enough on my plate already?

I almost didn't notice the lady that had led us into the hall calling people up.

Then I heard my name.

"Porter, Isabella."

I walked up to the stool and sat down.

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I hope having the sorting hat song helped your disappointment (no matter how lame it was). I should warn you that, as you might have noticed, I'm not good at updating regularly. I'll try, but it probably won't happen. But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!**


	7. Authors note

**This is not the next chapter, hope I didn't disappoint you all with that.**

**So I need to ask a favor, If all of you can go vote on the poll on my profile, that would be great, this is a major decision, and it might affect the story, so I need as many people to vote on what house Isabella should be sorted into.**

**Thank you!**

**-Harmony**


	8. TheSortingHat:Part2

I fidgeted on the stool for a second, and the witch placed the raggedy old hat on my head.

_So... a demigod. _

I froze. All my fidgeting stopped.

_How do I know? I can feel Hecate's blood in your veins._

I could feel my blood draining out of my face. I couldn't risk this getting out.

_Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear it on the river Styx. _

Thunder rumbled throughout the great hall.

_You, my friend, are looking for a house where you can be inconspicuous. Correct? One where your personality won't be questioned? One where there's a wide assortment of people?_

I thought, yes, that's exactly what I want.

_Sounds like you suited for one house, and one house alone. _

I sat there, waiting for the hat's final verdict to be reached.

_Hufflepuff!_

Wait...

The witch took the hat off my head and I walked over to the house that was waving me over.

Hufflepuff? I had nothing against my house, but I always thought I would stand out in that house, so it never really occurred to me.

I sat down next to the last person who had been sorted.

This was... surprising, to say the least. But the more that I thought about it, the more the Sorting Hat's decision made sense.

This was the perfect house for someone like me.


End file.
